bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One
Hideout Raid Team vs. All For One is a battle fought between the Hideout Raid Team led by Best Jeanist against the League of Villains leader All For One during the Kamino Incident. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|The Hideout Raid Team secures the Nomu factory. Best Jeanist leads the Hideout Raid Team to the Nomu factory thanks to a tracking device planted there by Momo Yaoyorozu. Another Hideout Raid Team has been dispatched for the League of Villains' main hideout and it is Best Jeanist's team's job to secure the Nomu. Mt. Lady enlarges using her Quirk and she slips her feet into the back of a pickup truck. She uses the truck to smash the side of the building completely. The heroes storm the Nomu factory and quickly subdue all the Nomu using their Quirks. Best Jeanist restrains all the Nomu using his Fiber Master Quirk to wrap each of the monsters in denim fibers from his jacket. Mt. Lady keeps one Nomu in her hand while Gang Orca lifts up some others. Best Jeanist declares the Nomu factory under the control of the heroes. Mt. Lady complains that the mission was too easy and asks Best Jeanist if they should've accompanied All Might. Best Jeanist reminds her of the importance of their mission and then tells the Police to get the iron maidens ready. Yawara Chatora finds Ragdoll in a dazed state and Gang Orca confirms that she's Tiger's missing ally. Battle 220px|left|thumb|All For One gravely injures Best Jeanist. All For One suddenly appears in the shadows and apologizes to Tiger for stealing Ragdoll's Quirk, explaining that he had the perfect opportunity to take a useful Quirk. Tiger asks for a light and Gang Orca questions the mysterious man's allegiance. All For One only replies that he's stocking up on Quirks as he steps slightly out of the shadows. Gang Orca yells for him to stop moving. Best Jeanist takes action and manipulates the villain's clothes to bind him tightly with fibers. Mt. Lady questions Best Jeanist's hasty action but the he claims he can't give the villains any chances to attack. All For One breaks through Fiber Master with a combination of Quirks and blasts the Hideout Raid Team. Best Jeanist acts quickly and manipulates his allies' clothes to pull them out of the way of the explosion. All For One uses Air Walk to float above Best Jeanist and commends the No. 4 hero on his skills. Best Jeanist realizes All For One is the secret leader of the League of Villains. Even so, Best Jeanist attacks with his jean fibers. All For One swiftly counterattacks and blasts Jeanist with an air cannon. Blood gushes from Best Jeanist's torso and the ground beneath him is crushed from the impact. All For One comments on Best Jeanist's practical skills using his Quirk but says he doesn't need to steal his Quirk as it wouldn't match well with Shigaraki. The heroes lie defeated as Best Jeanist falls unconscious. Aftermath All For One warps Katsuki Bakugo and the rest of the League of Villains members to him. He reunites with Tomura Shigaraki and encourages him to try again despite his failure against the heroes at the main hideout. All For One notices All Might approaching from the main hideout and confronts him. Best Jeanist is later revealed to have lost a lung due to the injuries he sustained from the battle. References Site Navigation Category:Tsunagu Hakamata Battles Category:Yu Takeyama Battles Category:Yawara Chatora Battles Category:Kugo Sakamata Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:All For One Battles